


The cure to all the wrong choices

by JullieneRamos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JullieneRamos/pseuds/JullieneRamos
Summary: What would have happened if the boy who made all the wrong choices have had an emotional support? Someone right in school who had his best interest at heart. Someone who would have reached the sun just like Icarus, knowing their wings could easily fall apart leading to an imminent death, but did it anyway.





	1. Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Dear Reader;  
> This one here is my first piece of extensive writing and fanfic. I really have big plans for this one but it is gonna be a long ride. Please, bear with me.

The plane from Bucharest to London took no less than 3 hours to land. It was far more easier to apparate but her sister didn’t consider it a good idea since the girl wasn't suppose to be using magic outside her new school, it was against the magical British law, and she wasn't planning on letting her little sister get into trouble without even having set foot in the school.  
   
“So are you excited? It has a very good reputation and you can learn so much!” Donna said, reaching her sister's hand to give it a firm squeeze  
   
“After being homeschooled for almost all my life, I am quite nervous if I am honest, but yes, you can say I am very excited” responded the other sister.  
   
Platform 9 3/4 blossom into view before the sisters had a chance to continue the conversation.

“We ought to clash into this barrier in order to get to the Hogwarts express” Amethyst reminded her.

“You must have already learnt it from reading. Let me guess… Hogwarts a history?!” 

“Well, books are food for the brain. You must already know that, sis, but yes, it makes me feel really good to learn things I didn’t know”  
   
In that moment nostalgia had various opportunities to get to the sisters, but the view of King’s Cross was distracting them from any other emotion different from anticipation. Having all the requirements for a good trip: a backpack with a renovated copy of _Healers of the 22nd century_ , cherry chapstick, a nice old journal, a _quill_ -case, unused robes, a bean's sandwich and a pocketbook with a safe quantity of galleons, along her graceful falcon, Orkide, and her soon-to-be-at-Hogwarts trunk, Amethyst was ready to embark into this new adventure.  
   
“Remember to be sure of yourself, and to floo mom once you have the opportunity, please, remember that, times are not so good back in Colmbia, sis” and with that Donna kissed Amethyst on the forehead goodbye and weaved at her when she was getting into the train.  
   
There were numerous kids still in their farewell sessions with their parents but a ton of them were already inn the compartments. Finding a compartment to seat in was not such of a big deal since there were a few possible outcomes: either she loathed the company, which would lead to Amethyst getting her nose into a book while the nerves were dueling inside of her or she found a group of fun people to be around, which would activate her not so used social skill, either way none sounded worse or better than the other.  
   
Going by the, sometimes flawed, course of luck, she ended up choosing the eight compartment. From what she saw, three people were having an exciting conversation in the insides of said compartment. Without further a due she opened the door and sat as quietly as possible on the arranged furniture.  
   
“George and Fred know but they-In the name of Merlin is that a falcon!?” Questioned eagerly a redhead boy who was in the opposite chair besides a familiar looking caucasian boy. 

“Oh, it is. I thought we were only supposed to bring owls, toads, rats and cats. You must be a foreign student” voiced the curly girl besides Amethyst. 

“It is indeed a stunning specimen. What’s its name?” Asked the familiar looking one

“Harry, I think you should ask its owner her name first” said the curly girl, followed by an apologetic look given to Amethyst from the boy. 

“Oh, it’s okay, really, I, too, would be interested in the name of such an animal. It is a he, that goes by the name of Orkide and his owner name’s Amethyst. Nice to meet you.”  
   
some meters away in one of the compartments a voice could easily be heard, saying “. . . Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore — the man’s such a Mudblood-lover — and Durmstrang doesn’t admit that sort of riffraff. But Mother didn’t like the idea of me going to school so far away.”  
It could be a coincidence that so many things felt familiar or maybe it was just nerves playing a nasty prank on her. It didn’t matter, whatever it was, the discomfort was splattered across Amethyst’s face and the guys noticed it.  
   
“Well… My name is Hermione Granger, this is Ronald Weasley and this is Harry Potter” said the curly girl pointing at the red head and the kid who looked familiar, that she now knew who he was, respectively. 

“Oh, Harry Potter, the boy who lived” the thought escape Amethyst’s mind before she had a chance to caught it back

“Took you a while to notice it. You must be from very far away” Ron remarked 

“Oh, no, sorry, didn't want to sound annoying at all. It just that such an event was wildly commented around the wizarding community but back home so many things were happening that the news weren't so well received. That’s why. The effects of war are truly disastrous.” commented the girl without meeting the eyes of neither of them. 

“Don’t worry, where are you from though?” Asked Harry. 

“Latin America, Colombia” 

“Now, I get it, yeah conflicts with the wizarding guerrillas” pointed out Hermione, being actively careful of the subject she was touching. 

“Yes, it is not considered a war zone but it is just steps from being so.” said Amethyst but rapidly, along some nervous laughter, added “It cannot be forgotten, no war can, but thankfully things will get resolved one day. For now, my parents decided to embark upon this crazy idea of sending their daughter into a boarding school far far far away from home” the hand movements around her head while explaining her situation helped dissipating the ache that talking about war brings upon any table.

“But aren’t you a bit old to be a first year?” Ron commented without any trace of prudence 

“Ron! why do you have to sound so inappropriate” Hermione shamefully said , but was brushed off by the laughter of Amethyst which in consequence brought the same result upon Harry and Ron.  
   
While the three of them were laughing, two other boys entered the cabin Neville Longbottom, a blonde one with a round face and neatly arranged hair and Dean Thomas, a tall dark skin boy with various accessories on, apparently Irish. The new company was introduced and later on it was explained to Amethyst that they all were fellow Gryffindors. Amethyst and Hermione agree with the most possible thing being that Amethyst was going to get sorted after the first years because she couldn't just get into any house.  
   
“There’s certainly not a blank house for foreign affairs among the houses” Ron joked about the possible outcome with Dean, Neville and Harry while the girls immersed themselves in chatter about “dusty parchments” as Ron liked to called it. 

“Well, since you have an interest in knowledge maybe you are sorted in Ravenclaw, but Hermione has it too and she is a Gryffindor” remarked Harry, the wondering faces were all around the cabin. 

“Know what, mate, why don’t we all bet”  
   
In that moment the compartment opened to reveal a very pale, tall, lazily handsome young boy with winter eyes. “What in the seven seas are you going to bet, Weasel, your last pair of rotten socks?” mocked the pale boy, whose remarked was adorned by the laughter of two brutes behind him, while a sneer played on his face.  
   
The environment suddenly changed and the chatter of the girls came to a stop. “Piss of Malfoy” stated Harry, matching his feeling with a disgusted expression. 

The obnoxious presence of the nasty one turned Amethyst's face, which whole demeanour changed into one of surprised mixed with curiosity and bemuse, “Malfoy” was  the word that escaped as an utterance from the perplexed girl. Apparently, even in the commotion of the moment the weak sound reached the boys ears and Malfoy turned to look at Amethyst and was seemingly, left awestruck. The people in the compartment didn't know how to react, Malfoy would only lose his composure when his ego was badly hurt or in the not so rare case of being blown  by a Bludger or a Quaffle, yet, nobody had made a extremely aggressive remark  
   
When the boy came back to senses, he decided that it was best to just leave and closed the door behind him.  
   
“That goes to the book” said Dean with an air of triumph  

“Yes, normally the git would stay bothering longer. I wonder what could have passed his mind. Oh! maybe daddy called!” mocked Ron and with that he gained the laughter of all the boys except the one of the girls. But Hermione wasn't going to let the moment amiss, “by any chance, do you know Draco, Amethyst?” 

“Yes, I know him” answered Amethyst, yet she didn’t care to elaborate and Hermione let it off, the girl was nervous enough to bombard her with more questions.  
   
The rest of the journey was spent in joking and eating chocolate frogs, jelly slugs, sour apples, and sugar quills. Perhaps the journey at Hogwarts wasn't going to be just as insane as she thought. Perhaps.


	2. Getting it with the blue and the silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which sorting and annoyances happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I wasn't going to post because I thought this one here didn't have much chance of being seen; not even by one person but someone just left kudos and I got so excited that why not? Let's post it.

The night enveloped the castle which could be seen at the distance with its grand windows, which glimmered all the way. Looking everywhere was Amethyst's favorite way of distraction and appeasement, but it was kept at bay thanks to her company. 

“I suppose you are not going to get into the carriages. I feel so strange not knowing somethings about Hogwarts” Hermione said with an air on uneasiness 

“Guess, even _Hogwarts a history_ has it’s own limitation” Ronald’s joke-feast was getting into Hermione’s nerves, her hands were curling into little fists and her breathing was artificially pushed. 

The trio were very good friends and that could be pointed out even by a senseless dude, perhaps Amethyst was portraying her emotions, her nervousness unto her new friends, but the company was something she was grateful for. 

“Why don’t we ask Hagrid? He is back there waiting for the first years" Harry pointed at a gigantic man, whose clothes speak of everything but of a professor, but that nevertheless had very gentle eyes that went with his kind face, lightened up by an old fashioned lamp that he held with his big rusty working hands . The giant turned to the boys and shouted out "Hey, guys, over here!” Eagerly the four of them moved towards him, while Neville and Dean went towards various pairs of carriages that were apparently ridden by these strange horses, with lack of skin and bony wings. 

Along the number of non-first years Amethyst spotted Draco again, who still look confounded, walking without the gracefulness that daily accompanied him. She wanted to reach out for him so badly but the matter in front of her was more important: How was she going to get to the Castle? 

The kindness impersonated by this giant reconcile the battle of nerves inside the new girl. “Oh, ye’, you mus’ be Mama Ramos’ granddaughter” that comment earned Amethyst curious glances from the two boys and Hermione that, if magic would have allowed to show, had a imaginary bulb lighten up over her head. The last thing she desired was some sort of special treatment due to her family situation. 

“Dumbledore, talked to us prrofessors abou’ yer situation. He wants ye to experrience the jourrney on the boats cuz you couldn' as a first year" the man continued and lowered his voice, as if he were telling a secret “between us, it is my favorite parrt, the view of the castle frrom the boats” 

The gang said their farewells. 

“Hopefully, you will get into Gryffindor. You seem nice” Harry had a warm smile that ended up with killing the little nerve soldiers inside the girl. 

“And.. if not, don't worry, there are plenty of occasions in which the houses have chances to meet up: Study sessions, Quidditch games, hallways, recess, some classes and weekends at Hogsmeade. If you need any help, just ask a professor or ask us, or any of the people in your house” The advice given was an obvious one but even the simplest of advices comes handy when your brain is going at million per second. 

Amethyst was everything but tall, not the shortest but definitely not of a high stature so mixing up with some first years wasn't complicated but they noticed very fast that she wasn't one of them. A curious little dark hair girl, tugged at her robes and questioned her “Hello, Missus, why are you chaperoning us, while the rest of your friends go to the carriage” It was tempting to joke with the girl, but jokes could wait at the disposition 

“Oh, no, no, I am a new student just like all of you, with the exception of not being a first year. I am a fourth year” the smile provided by the elder girl invited the girl to giggle and to engage along a conversation of the indeed magnificent sight of the castle. 

_~_

“Line up first years, line up” an elder woman patiently called. She had read somewhere that her name was Minerva McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher, a subject that she held with grand douses of anticipation in her mind, but wasn't that the case of all the subjects? 

“Excuse me, Professor, but I have little idea of where I am supposed to go” her American accent gave her away, and McGonagall immediately recounted, who was the lost girl. “Young lady, since you haven't been sorted to any house you must get to the end of the first years line, whose sorting ceremony will shortly start” 

The deal with the houses wasn't something to keep her up at night, although it has been said to be very crucial in determining her life at the school. She wonder if she would be in Slytherin or Gryffindor, those were the “main” houses. She knew Malfoy was a Slytherin, he must have been, and the guys were in Gryffindor but she didn’t saw herself wearing neither green nor red and gold. 

The high wooden doors open to reveal a grand hall with gigantic measures, numerous chandeliers adorning the ceiling, that enchanted, portrayed the deep night sky, and four large tables with eager students, sitting on either side of them. At the far sides were Gryffindor and Slytherin as far from each other as they could be… Great! She didn't normally had a black list and she wasn't longing for one as a cause of her friends not liking each other. At the center next to Gryffindor were the Hufflepuff students, with their yellow ornaments looking down to their golden empty plates and chatting with each other, besides them and next to Slytherin were the Ravenclaws, forever observant, they gave her a intrigued glance before resuming the chatter between them. 

The sorting ceremony began and the fearful looking first years each passed to their respective house tables after a mocking remark from the sorting hat, followed by its scream of the house's name. Before the last first year passed, Amethyst’s heart was pounding loudly inside her chest. She never cease to wonder if people besides her could hear the beating of her heart, which she sometimes confused with that of a cardiac arrhythmic when she was feeling neurotic. 

“Fourth year, Amethyst Ramos” called the professor in charge of the first years. Amethyst found herself involuntarily walking toward the sorting hat. 

She never proud herself over her looks but in this occasion, her ageless dark skin, gifted to her by her African ancestors’ pool gene, proved a challenge to everyone in the room. It had a certain glow that attracted glances all over. Her curly, onyx colored, big hair gave her an air of profound healthiness. Her eyes were direct bullets waiting to be fired and transgress anyone who dared to look, dangerously accompanied by her full lips that hid venom as a back resource for defense. A Latina step in all her thickness in front of the European students. 

“Aren’t you a bit old to be sat on this chair?” the mock of the sorting hat earned some silent laughters from a small number of students distributed among all four tables, while others just tentatively waited for the announcement. 

“At least, I'm not the one who needs scouring” her accent wrap up the hall and before the laughter of the students and the Headmaster had a chance to continue the sorting hat proceed 

“I am sensing some sort of cunning sense but it feels like five brains are working in here and there’s no lack of bravery either… 

“RAVENCLAW!” the cheers of the blue ones could be heard around the whole hall, for what seemed like an eternity to the nervous girl. 

The first years seemed to have occupied all the seats in the table but she spotted one besides a girl with waist length blonde dirty hair and dreamy but odd looking big eyes. 

“Hello!” 

It was the normal thing to say to the girl, supposed the new girl. The odd one gave some sniffs over Amethyst and put her magazine to the side 

“You smell like hairy brown balls oil” 

_**What…**_ What was this girl saying? Amethyst couldn't help to laugh at this strange remark. For some strange reason, stranger than the fact that this girl had just smelled her all over and was wearing earrings that were mainly mandarines’ peel, Amethyst felt very welcomed by the aura manifested by this girl. 

“Oh, back at home we call the ‘hairy balls’, coconuts, my name is Amethyst and yours?” 

The girl was suddenly focused on the conversation and offered her hand with a smile to the new one 

"Luna, Luna Lovegood at your services, dear foreign” 

Some of the her fellow Ravenclaws talk to her during the course of the feast but she didn't pay much attention to them, less than 3 meters away was the pale figure who called her attention for almost all the feast. Draco didn't so much give her more than 3 looks before he resumed talking to the two brutes at his side and started eating. She didn't even pay much attention to the declarations of Dumbledore, who said something about house unity policies and an event that collected various gasps from students all over when announced, the Triwizard Tournament. 

After the feast the students were ushered to bed, while the food slowly disappeared from view. Amethyst’s concentration broke by the calling of Roger Davis, a Ravenclaw prefect. 

“ Amethyst, I take it you need someone who helps you around school but I’ll be with the first years and I suppose the tour will be better given by your fellow fourth years. Talk to them, see you” With that the boy turned to leave with around 9 students all excited up. 

As the students were leaving Luna stood up and looked at her. Like a fool, just thinking about the obnoxious git, Amethyst totally forgot she had no idea where things where at Hogwarts, just that they existed. Luna offered herself as Amethyst’s tour guide but she remarked that she was a third grader, not that their curriculums differed much.The best option was to go to the Ravenclaw tower, organize her trunk and wait for tomorrow, which was a day given to the Hogwarts students to revisit their book before the classes started the next day or to liberate students from the Wrakspurts that make them go fuzzy as suggested by Luna. 

Amethyst’s house could be considered Muggle adorned, at least her parents house because to talk about her grandmother’s was as complicated as describing a virgin forrest in the most literal sense, so the castle felt like an animated park with the portraits dangling on the walls with life, some signing others giving old-fashioned advice to the students, and not to mention the feeling of being surrounded by so much movement with the walls and stairs changing positions. 

When she glanced up to the stairs of the Ravenclaw tower they seemed to go on forever, but soon enough she found herself in front of a substantially vast oak wooden door that bear the symbol of the Eagle at its top surrounded by peeved students, who just wanted to get to their dorms. 

“Enchanted knob, please, repeat the riddle again” said a brown girl, whose voice hinted a not so subtle annoyance 

_**“The shrewd snake used me**_  
_**To test the wit of others.**_  
_**I tug for a single name from two others.**_  
_**Once in a month I'm frequently used**_  
_**By the one who almost killed the other.”**_

____

____

The students inspected each others' faces in the search of someone with the answer to the riddle. 

“We will have to wait for Flitwick, and that is going to cost us at least 2 points” 

_or not_

“The answer is Wolfbane” said the new girl 

“suitable” responded the knob upon opening the door to reveal an immense circular hall with light champagne colored walls decorated with tall rounded windows adorned with long cerulean blue curtains that fell as if they were the fluids of a cascade. Underneath each window a window seat was found on which pompous cushions were arranged. The walls were divided by tall cream marble columns and while some divisions gave you the gateway to gaze upon the Herbology garden, the Quidditch pitch, the Forbidden Forest and the lake, other divisions held tall and wide bookshelves waiting to be peeked by knowledge thirsty students. At the end of the room, a fireplace could be found surrounded by huge cushions, a perfect place to catch warmth during the cold months; and the rest of the room was occupied by large blue furniture to accommodate oneself, study, paint, or simply do the best of all: read. It was a heaven for the girl. 

Awed by such an enchanting place, Amethyst went over to each of the places of the room and examined them to profound detail, an activity reserved for the first years but in that moment no one bother to take the happiness from the girl. Luna quietly followed behind her and smiled every time Amethyst turned to tell her what she already knew about the luxuries of the room. 

“So, you are in other room, that’s a shame Luna!” Amethyst said after the dreamy girl informed her that she had to go to bed in order to be in the disposition of catching weirdly named creatures the following noon. 

The girl wonder why nobody approached them, but thought to herself that everyone minded their own business until a fourth grader by the name of Choo Chang addressed her and questioned her company which she didn't take it to the best. _Who was this girl to look perplexed by my choice of company._ Luna seemed fairly quizzically about many things, but over all her small interaction with the girl was nice and she had no motive to cast aside the girl just because she had some extravaganzas. So she dismissed the other Ravenclaw, and followed her to the rooms. 

She certainly wasn't looking for discomfort with her peers but if going by her principle of staying true to herself, and not letting people majorly influence her life without her noticing it, was going to cause it, then so be it. What rapidly comforted the girl was the sight of her falcon which she took out of her cage as soon as she saw it, and started petting his soft feathers, mainly on his head and belly. It was a shame that Orkid had to spent the majority of its time in a cage when back home he was a free as any bird deserves to be. Thankfully, Danique enchanted the cage in a way that its interior was as vast as Orkid needed it to be. It seemed cruel, its cage, because it looked like a black box when the enchantment was activated but it was just a mockery to what the cage held inside. 

Her nerves were much more appeased than how they were before. They left behind a resentment in her muscles which added to her sense of tiredness but she couldn't forget what she promised her sister, so she finished arranging her trunk and floo _ed_ her mom in the heather while the other girls were in the bathroom or chatting about the classes to come. It was a short conversation with her mom, and even a shorter one with his dad who was a man of few words. Mainly the usual: how she felt and reminders to eat healthy and to remained focus on her studies. Reminders that she took to the core. Amethyst wasn't planning on telling her parents about meeting Malfoy again but she wanted to tell someone, and there was no other better, even with the Rumanian ministry affairs in her head, than her sister. Quill and parchment ready, she started writing up the events of the day, with profound detail, gave some food to Orkid and set him on the flight. Some moistures later, she went to bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for reading and have a wonderful day :D
> 
> BTW: The riddle presented by the doorknob is not mine, I found it in a HP forum.


	3. The obnoxious turd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _When expectations are too high, they can get crushed rather **badly**._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realizing your thirst for drama while writing is too amusing.

I’ve never been a morning bird but today was the day I had to get everything together to start up an excellent academic year. I am not this optimist 24/7 so don't let certain thoughts fool you. 

I got up and all of the other ladies were already on their way out of the room, not that I was displeased by the fact. On the contrary, I had more time to look horrific as one usually does in the morning. Somedays, I want to arrange my hair with the muggle stuff, some coconut oil here and there, mixed with pieces of aloe vera and that’s it, but today the mane woke up as if I had never deal with it before. Time to use some magic. 

When I entered the common room, the majority of the people were reunited around a small professor, allegedly professor Flitwick, picking up their schedules. The poor little man was moving his arms around his head in attempt of brushing off the restless students and a frown on his forehead was perking off his face. I didn't want to bother him at his busiest moment so I decided to sat in one of the arm chairs on the room, but I spotted Luna before I had a chance to put my butt on the furniture. 

“Luna, Hi!” the girl looked as if she wasn't accustomed to being salute so early in the morning, if something, she had a look that told that she wasn't accustomed of being greeted at all. 

Today she had the uniform on, which she adorned with blue pumpkins stickers and a wild hat with palm patterns all over it, that emanated the smell of tropical islands. The smell envolved me and transferred me back home for a couple of seconds before Luna pointed out as fervently as possible:

“Today, it’s me who smells like hairy brown balls!”

The remarked was caught by some nosy people who weren't sensible enough to suppress their laughter and discomforted looks, which just made me more fond of the girl because the last thing she did was mind them at all. After stating that I loved her tropical hat and fashionable stickers, which she pointed out were to attract the Dapperblimps, we picked up our schedules and set foot to the Great Hall to fill up. 

As a contrast of yesterday, today the castle was incredibly calm with far fewer students roaming up in the hallways and the Great Hall, a relieve and a disappointment at the same time since the face I wanted to see didn't pop up at all but the hunger distracted me from the thought. 

While we ate our fruit and croissants, some students were complaining about the addition of 3 extra hours of potions and transfigurations on their schedules and bad mouthing an apparent dreadful teacher, who they called Snappers. While they all mocked and laughed, a tall man, that looked as if his face were carved stone with a hooked nose and black deep eyes, approached the table with an air of profound annoyance. 

“Maybe it works the miracle of improving you skills or lack thereof, Mr Preece. Those six hours weekly of those subjects you were deriding with mirth are cardinal– 20 point from Hufflepuff. 

“You can be grateful for your lack of respect as a cause of the losing of points” the words came silkily out of his mouth as a sneer 

All the eyes in the hall stopped looking at whatever delicious plate of food laid in front of them to look at the terrible black figure, all except Luna’s, who couldn't seem more untroubled by the scene.

“Aren’t these eggs the fluffiest?!” Luna said with a cherry smile and a golden fork with indeed some cottony scramble. 

“Luna would you give me a tour around school, just for me not get lost tomorrow?” Hogwarts a History tells you as much but I’ve never been in an enchanted castle for so long, normally just for some dinners and I’d always hold mother’s hand so no way of getting lost but here… 

“Oh, I am sorry, Amethyst– she said it with sincere tone and the gentlest of eyes, which troubled me because this girl didn't deserve people talking about her as if she were a cucu– but I promised dad that I would be trying to talk with the Merpeople to install nets to catch flibbertons, they can be poisonous for them and they don't do anything less than take care of our lake” 

The aura of excitement the girl carried was enough of a reason for me to not feel angry or annoyed by what would seem as an inevitable course of disaster.

“But, as you are a new student I will lend you my precious map of the castle, here let me take it out” While we were coming to eat I didn't notice Luna’s bag, which obviously was enchanted because it couldn't be bigger than a small melon and extraordinarily enough, looked just like one, except it was purple. 

The map was everything I hadn't expected. It had indeed marked places over all of what looked like Hogwarts’ scene. But they were, mainly, places with the names of creatures and their potential appearance written just beside their names. This for sure didn't tell me where the astronomy tower was to be found so soon enough I found myself lost while everyone was in their common rooms chatting their day away.

~

For the first time in four years, the pale youth wasn't spending the rest of his 1st day in the dungeons with his Slytherin clique. He had plenty of time the rest of the year to boast about his summer endeavors at distinguished galas with father. For now, he had to find the missing piece in all the past galas. 

Wondering through the halls, he could easily spot the figure of the girl and her big mane. She hadn't change much but puberty was having an effect in the way her legs were becoming thicker and her chest more prominent. _It is not the time to think such thoughts when your childhood friend is in front of you_. He straightened his back and gracefully strode towards the girl.

“Greetings, Captain Tulip, do you have any adventure in mind?” He would have payed a thousand galleons to have pictured the expression Amethyst had on her face when she heard his words. 

“Hmmmm, yes, Sir Peafowl, today I was guiding myself between the mysterious halls of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. Surely, you wouldn't mind joining” Amethyst said with the half smile of a pirate and her hand set underneath her jaw. 

The pair have looked at each other and erupted in laughter. Things were never awkward between them and they were not going to start being so. 

“You still remember my surname” said the boy half pleased and half amused 

“How would I forget the day, we accidentally left your father’s peacock featherless and you gained yourself such a eponym” 

Momentarily awestruck by the happiness of the moment, the pair just stood there in silent while people started flowing the halls in search of different diversions. Without any shame Amethyst lunge and gave Draco a bone crushing hug. How much she had missed the strange warmth her friend exude was preposterous. 

A witch hugging Draco Malfoy, unheard of. _The new girl hugging Draco Malfoy, something to be concerned of._ The thought made itself obvious among the body of students, who started whispering around them and giving them quite the curious glance. Yet, the pair wouldn't even have bothered if the school would have had catched fire in that moment. 

After their embrace, the pair started walking down the halls but before their chatter could resume again, Draco had something in mind he wanted to get out. 

“What were you doing with the blood-traitor and the Muggle-born yesterday? Surely, you wouldn't want to entangle yourself with people like that.” he said it as if they were discussing why Amethyst couldn't indulge in venomous jolly beans. Her face contorted and Draco thought she was going to start laughing so he proceeded

“I don’t even know why the old man, Dumbledore, reckons they have a place among the legitimate wizard families. As if they could in some way emulate us, fucking bastards” the simplicity he gave to his segregational statement made Amethyst beyond furious. By the time the boy understood Amethyst’s expression it was too late to say anything else. 

 

“I try to be the most patient I can, Draco, with people who have grown up surrounded by cycles of hatred. Believe me, I do. But there are behaviors I will not withstand by ” With that, the storm in her eyes became clearer than any potion recipe he had ever encountered. “I will not tolerate any form of bigotry and discrimination from my friends. I don’t only cut the dead ends of my hair, I also cut the dreadful people from my life– her voice was that of a hissing serpent.

She never imagined that their encounter after all these years would end up with her tearing in front of him, at least not with tears of rage. This was not the Draco she left five years ago. 

They didn't have a chance to say goodbye to each other. The last time they’d played and chat was not anticipated to be the ending of their monthly encounters. The night her parents brought her the news of their confinement, more appropriately called their seclusion from society, but **_good terms be damned, war can eat seven fucks_** , she couldn't find asylum anywhere, not in the arms of her mother, not in her cozy library, not even within herself. She kicked, yowled, and threw numerous tantrums throughout the night, until her throat was sore and her energy missing. 

It didn't matter how many times her mom affectionally tried to explain things to her, she wasn't having it. How could you kindly explain to a 10 year old that her best friend since birth wasn't going to see her anymore and not just that but that she was going to be secluded from society, as if she were a distressed princess in need of protection. That night Amethyst swore that she wasn't going to call any prince charming to her rescue. She was going to be her own damned savior in the mess of the war and while she could, she would protect her loved ones to her last sweat. 

Things back at her country had degenerate since then, and her parents, looking out for their most valued entities in the entire universe, decided to send her to one of the most safe places on Earth, Hogwarts. During all the months previous to her trip she had picture finding her pale friend again, and rejoicing in their meeting. She didn't have much to tell him but he for sure had tons of things to tell her, living in the “outside world”. But this– _this_ – she didn’t foresee encountering such a conceited demeanor portrayed by her childhood friend. 

“This- said Amethyst, pointing out to the figure standing in front of her- is not my childhood friend, the sweet boy, _**MY DRACO**_. I take it, you have grown, but what a shame Draco. 

and those were the last words that came out of the girls mouth before storming out, tears streaming down her face and fury lodging in her being. If things were going to be like this well fuck him, and his disgusting behavior. The outside was always the answer to calm her ire down, but even with Autumn decorating the castle’s courtyard, she wasn't ready to let the situation go. 

As immersed in her confrontation as she was, Amethyst didn't notice the trio she met yesterday eavesdropping it. 

“Mate, poor girl, but what did she thought she could get from talking to such a goblin” said Ron, while scratching his head and accommodating his so very much adjusted sweater 

“For heaven’s sake, Ronald. He was her childhood friend. It took her by surprise. Sadly, it was a nasty one. Come on boys, we need to help her” countered Hermione with a frown casted on her face, moving her head from side to side as sign of reproach

Harry on his part wasn't very sure which was the best course of action to take. Draco had been nothing but an arrogant git whenever he saw him. He couldn't quite grasped the idea of Malfoy ever being _sweet_ or not being basically an obnoxious turd. It astonished him more because Amethyst gave them the impression of being a genuine girl and he was eager to befriend her. Not for her to be a part of him as Ron or Hermione were, but at least he wanted to become someone she could count on. It was just the air the girl gave. Knowing that she had known Malfoy, and had become a part of him, even if it was years ago, surprisingly didn't make him doubt her. From what he heard, she was set on her principles and what she believed. Almost made him wonder why she wasn't a Gryffindor

Although hesitant, Ron followed Hermione and Harry, who proceed to follow the steps of the distressed girl. It didn't took a Sherlock to find her. She didn't wander at all so finding her at the entrance of the school was an easy task but they were deeply unsure of how to approach her. 

Amethyst could sense thoughts around her, but for now she found herself in the bizarre position of abhorring her skills. She tried to clean away the tears slicing down her face, yet it was as it has always been: once the tears start they seemed unstoppable. But why did it matter if some peers saw her crying? It didn't solve the problem of her friend being a zealot. 

“Hey, Amethyst” the view of the trio didn't made her feels worse, if something, they brightened up the atmosphere but she didn't reckon that her state was the best to initiate a cheerful conversation

“Listen, I am not the best with advices-“

“Ron, please, you know you are not ” Hermione tried to interrupt the red head but he was determined to express his thoughts before they evaporated 

“but, you shouldn't let any ignorant git cast a black cloud upon your head. Ginny always rants about humidity making her hair frizzy”

“Thanks for stating the obvious, mate, but yeah, he is right, Amethyst. We heard bits of the conversation” to this the girl showed a deep crimson on her cheeks “and it is sad to lose a friend, but I also admire how you stood up for what you believe” remarked Harry with one of those warm smiles he flashed whenever he wanted to give reassurance. 

“Yes, like the boys said, not to say you don't have the right to feel this way but you are better off without bad company” offered the other curly girl. However, Amethyst treasured Draco and accepting that that was him was going to prove to be a hazardous task. 

“Thank you, guys. I was really expectant of seeing him again. I can believe he ‘matured’ - replied the girl with quoting fingers- into such a jerk.”

They all gave nods, agreeing with their conversation but as the girl was still quite affected, Hermione kicked the subject and started talking about their schedules, which procured tired looks from the boys and a more eager demeanor from Amethyst. The girls were going to share three subjects together, since they both were planing on electing the two same additional subjects: Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, while the boys went for their languorous subject of “Divination”, which at its mention won Hermione’s scowl. 

Thanks to their different choices, the boys would only be seeing Amethyst during the class of Transfiguration, but were quick to sarcastically assured that the subject provided enough diversion to share with her during class. 

“So the rest would be Potions, Defense Against The Dark Arts, Charms and Herbology with the Slytherins…” Silence tempted to fill the atmosphere after Amethyst recounted the rest of her schedule but Ron was, once more, going to spill the potion.

“That means no Malfoy for us mate! or at least less than three hours weekly!” he was amid _high fiving_ Harry, when he notice what had blown out of his mouth, as always Hermione was there to clean the boy’s mess.

“Friends are important parts of our beings. I am sure you still have some desire to continue your friendship with Malfoy, Draco. If you say there was some goodness in him. It must be somewhere inside of him”

“But deep, **deeeeeep** , deeply, buried” remarked Ron 

Her mom would call her an “ _Alcahueta”_ but Amethyst couldn't help but to laugh and feel the need to punch Ron straight on the face, but the former was easier so she decided on that one. Just like it was on their way to the castle, Harry was her laughter buddy, joined by Ron and this time by a defeated Hermione. At the end of their charade, the guys decided to give Amethyst an appropriate tour, since although a kind gesture, Luna’s map proved trouble as a means of a guide through the school. Harry commented about he too having a map of the school but that it was much easier for him to understand his, yet the prospect of showing her around and getting to know her was great. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Then again, thank you so much for reading and if you have anything to say, please, comment.**


	4. Potion's Class

_**Draco** _

_Stupid Potter with his stupid friends_. Amethyst didn't exactly rejected him as Potter had done back in the first year. She had every intention of getting near him, but he had blown up their encounter with his attitude and he was no fool to deny that fact. 

He never expected to see her. He had settled aside the idea of ever seeing her again in the near future. He had plans of searching for her once the whole deal with the Dark Lord was surefooted but a conversation, he had eavesdropped his parents having, had convinced him that things would only get darker. They didn't bother him a lot with the thought of the Dark Lord but that didn't mean that it wasn't an ever pressing issue in his mind. The thing was that now, he had a _present issue_ and he wanted to resolve it. He wasn't going to let his friend go once more. 

Once Amethyst stormed, he decided against following her since it was obvious she was quite upset, instead, appetite gone, he went back to the dungeons and found the irritable company of Goyle and Crabbe awaiting for him. 

“Heh, Mate, did you get to talk with _your girlfriend_ ” he wasn't in the mood for jokes right now and he was still stunned by the rapid discovery of his Slytherin peers about his affections towards the girl, maybe he disregarded his two main companions a little too much. 

“Isn’t it obvious, of course he had the chance but judging by the look of it, it wasn't the typical encounter of two lovers” _Perfect_ , to add to the charade no one better than Zabini, wasn't that idiot out fishing girls and boys already? 

Even after the attempt of his parents of raising him to be an expressionless man he was such an open book to his Slytherins. Sometimes he felt the most vulnerable because of that and he couldn't help but to wait for the back stabbing consequences that could bring. 

“Truth be told, it is not any your business.” The words were merely audible in the sea of laughter his friends were swimming in. Draco wasn't sure if it was worth the company or if he should retire to his dorm but before he could do so his brilliant friend remarked: 

“Well, you should ask our magnificent Head of House for love advice, since you don't know any” 

“You didn't just suggest, Zabini, that I ask a man, who most likely has never kissed anyone, for any advice akin to relationships” 

for some reason, his friends changed deep knowing glances and Goyle just went white as a sheet. The air in their always perfectly climated room felt icy cold and Draco didn't want to have the reprimand that he knew very well was coming 

“ _Pardon, Mr Malfoy_ , but even in my lack thereof, I would fathom that any witch in her damned mind wouldn't desire to spend mere seconds accompanied by such a loathsome arse. As the behavior you portray does nothing but honor the former title” 

He was just there to spat those words and drown Draco further in his misery. He did a perfect job at doing so and with the swept of his robes he left them behind. He didn't bother taking points from his students since their remarks although piteous roughly hitted home. For now he had classes to plan and better things to do than to worry about high school lovers. 

As vexing as he was the death eater was right. She in all her unstained state wouldn't even dare to give him a mere glance if he had such an attitude. He wasn't going to change over night but maybe a little effort wouldn't hurt. He didn't want to lose her again.

 

 _Amethyst_

_For Merlin’s beard what a cretin. How dare he said those things to her?_ Even after her lovely day with her new friends, re-checking her books and materials for the week’s classes, feeding Orkide after his return and reading her Herbology, Potions, Transfigurations, and Charms books, the fury caused by today’s quarrel was still inhabiting her mind. _Were all her nights going to be like that? she going to bed angry_. If that was the consequence of dealing with people then she was better off in her seclusion. _No, that couldn't be said even in the form of a joke._

The next day she commented with Luna what had happened the day before and surprisingly the girl advocated for the old childhood friends’ relationship. She didn't have many friends herself, if something not more than two in school, counting Amethyst, so she thought that throwing away to the garbage an old friendship like that was just what garbages were designed for, a complete and utter waste. As almost by standard, the teen girls were devastatingly hungry and chose to lead their way to the Great Hall for breakfast after stoping by their schedules. _Double period of potions first in the morning, what a beautiful way to start her day_. Not that she wasn't excited for potions, but confronting Draco first hour in the morning was not so much appealing.

For reasons that were far from her knowledge about a fifth of her classmates looked somewhat intimidated while entering the dungeons. Yes, from what she saw yesterday, Snape was a stern professor but not for you to run away and have nightmares with him. He looked the kind to not mess up with, but she wasn't planning on becoming any professor’s torment.

“As means of following the new 'unity between houses' policies, it has been decided among the educational staff that from now on to the rest of the year each student must couple with a classmate from a different house than theirs–this came out from the Potion Master’s mouth as if it were the dullest of things to be said– Bear in mind that the partner you have chosen will stick with you for the rest of your classes together.” 

Not that she was eager to share time with the Ravenclaws since they haven't clicked with her considering how displeased they looked by her choice of companion, Ms Lovegood. _Was everyone in this place so determined to choose who she was going to spend her time with?_ People started pairing up, leaving less and less options to choose from. Reality was that not one single Slytherin had glanced at her direction, the disregard seemed almost forced. All except the blond-almost white-haired boy so it didn't come as a surprise when her professor, tiredly ushered them to pair up as to _not waste his class’ time_. 

“Miss Ramos can you enlighten us, what is the name of the potion that renders endurance to the one who drinks from it and which is its peculiarity?” The silence of the class was unnerving. Draco didn't help since he gave her a troublesome look. 

“It’s name is Girding Potion, sir. Its odor, it’s its quirk, sir.” Snape gave her a expression of one who was rather irritated by his students assertiveness. 

“I expect not to have another annoying know-it-all as Granger in this class. Nevertheless, 10 points for Ravenclaw” his comment wasn't strange to any of his classmates, even earning some chuckles from them, and she let it go, no need to respond to that. 

Snape launched himself on explaining that today's double period consisted in a teams work which objective was to brew the potion previously spoken about, perfectly. The pair whose potion was perfect would score 20 points each for their houses. He carried on to write down the procedure, not without making sure he was making the nastiest of sounds while doing so. 

_**1.Add one set of fairy wings.**_  
_**2.Heat until the potion turns turquoise.**_  
_**3.Add one measure of doxy eggs.**_  
_**4.Heat until the potion turns pink.**_  
_**5.Add the toasted dragonfly thoraxes until the potion turns red.**_  
_**6.Heat until the potion turns blue.**_  
_**7.Add toasted dragonfly thoraxes until the potion turns silver.**_  
_**8.Heat the potion until it turns red.**_  
_**9.Add three measures of doxy eggs.**_  
_**10.Add some dragonfly thoraxes.**_  
_**11.Heat the potion until it turns blue.**_  
_**12.Add three flying seahorses.**_  
_**13.Heat until the potion turns green.**_

 

“Simple enough, you can take charge of the brewing, while I set the ingredients apart and toast the dragon fly” said the girl without eyeing Draco. 

She had loved helping her Grandma to brew potions back at home were times were much more tranquil. 

While cutting down the needed dragon fly, Amthyst heard the boy saying “ I reckon the Ravenclaws haven't taken you under their wings…” 

If this was the boy's idea of reconciliation, he was doing everything right to gain a punch in the gut. 

“Not because they think I am a blood traitor–said the girl, finally eyeing Draco without any sign of fondness in the pit of her black eyes.– but because they also don't approve of my ‘friendship selection’, strangely enough even if it is a Ravenclaw herself” 

“Look, I shouldn't have said-

“ _You shouldn't think that way_ ” 

“This is the way, I was raised to be” his tone hid a bit of defiance but it wasn't the tone of a proud man. 

“Can you two quit the chit chat you are having? It is disrupting the tranquility this classroom ought to maintain since any of you have shown maladroit techniques so far” 

“and that is as far as you get from receiving a compliment from Severus Snape” the remark wasn't intended to be a punch line but it achieve a giggle from the annoyed girl. 

“10 point from Slytherin and 10 points from Ravenclaw, plus detention tomorrow evening” sneered Snape with what appear to be a triumphant expression. 

“Guess, that helps with my Raven-frienships” ended up whispering the girl and Draco simply smile.

For the rest of the double period the pair kept silently working on their potion. Their little alteration didn't disrupted the process at all. Thanks to both of their skills they went and ended up being the first ones to brew the potion and carry it to their professor’ escritoire. 

“Faultlessly brewed, Mr Malfoy and Miss Ramos. Alas, you have each surrendered points from your houses and earn detention, the points will not be given.” dismissively announced Snape

“Pardon me, Professor, but when you explained the task and its prize you didn't stipulate any clause” she didn't want to pick her first fight with a professor, and less of all with Snape, but she wasn't going to consent the injustice of the act. 

“The house pride has taken swiftly over you Miss Ramos. To your disadvantage, I am the professor here and I have the last saying when it comes to rules regarding my subject and the points I render. 

“Whether you judge it fair is your own dilemma. Wasn't one detention enough for you?” 

No space for words was granted after Snape’s conclusion. Draco gave her the message, through his eyes, of it not being worth the pursue. She took it as a sign of not being any less than somewhat near to perfection when it came to Severus Snape. He wanted to suffer another know-it-all, he was going to be granted that, but this time the insufferable pain was going to be a prudent one. 

After Draco offered himself to walk with Amathyst to her History of Magic class with the Hufflepuffs, they were chatting along when the girl reminded what had happened

“I expect that you had taken me seriously yesterday, Draco.” 

He gave her a nod with eyes that said he really meant that nod and left for his class.


	5. A charming little companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Amethyst finds herself with an unexpected but amazing little friend and receiving some ghostly classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! HELLO!  
> Do enjoy the following righting as I enjoy sharing it.  
> Have a lovely day

Receiving a class from a ghost wasn't the most exciting thing is the universe and more so when she discovered ghosts slept? They weren't given difficult tasks during the class so she didn't have the necessity to interact a lot with her Hufflepuff partner, Ernest McMillan, who otherwise was rather distant. 

As the trio had done a good job with their tour, she found herself easily walking through Classroom 1B, in which Transfigurations was going to take place. At her entrance she spotted her three friends which eagerly wave at her. 

“You seemed much much better today, you got to talk to Malfoy?” Harry asked once they had their greetings

“We were paired up together so no way I wasn't talking to him and as a bonus Snape gave us detention” 

“That’s Snape for you, what a welcoming gift” snapped Ron at the mention of their professor’s name. 

Hermione started fussing over the girls first class’ first detention. She didn't want to see her friend in trouble and less if it was because of Malfoy. The other girl had assured her that it wasn't worth the worry and explained the rest of the situation to which the girl responded with a little bit of appeasement and started setting her books on the desk next to A’s 

“You wouldn't mind if I partnered you?” Hermione asked 

“I thought you wouldn’t, after I got detention in my first class at Hogwarts” replied Amthyst with a sheepish smile. The youths laughed and the boys went away to sit with their partners: Ron with Anthony Goldstein and Harry with Lisa Turpin

“After what my hufflepuff partner did in Charms, I would choose anyone, really. But the case is that you are my friend” 

When Minerva McGonagall strolls into the classroom the chatter ceases and everyone opens their books as if by her mere glance she had transmitted them the page they needed to be on” 

“Good Afternoon, Class. To the new student– giving her a look that was kind of motherly– My name is Minerva McGonagal and I am your Transfiguration Master. Our coming lessons would be focused on transfigurating hedgehogs to pincushions. Remember that your biggest tool is focus.” McGonagal said, while she waved her wand to cause various cages with the animals inside to fly in the direction of every desk. 

While students all around began to wave their wands and conjure, poorly, the spell recorded on the board the two girls were working their ways into their spells with the most successful accomplishment being converting the animal into empty cushions, while their peers had needles and pieces of fabric laying on their desks, this in turn earned each of them 10 points for each of their houses. 

Pleased by their accomplishments the fourth youths left the class to lead their way towards the Great Hall to have their supper. 

Each of the students had sat in their respective tables but before the group separated, Amethyst had crossed glances with Malfoy and for a second she swore she had seen what looked like a sour face but whatever it was, was quickly replaced by a smile. 

After supper, Amethyst had a animated conversation with Luna about the development of today’s classes and her relationship with Malfoy. Luna took advantage of the fact that they were talking to tell her that her dad had invited Amethyst to hunt during Christmas but since all of the students were staying for the event taking place at the school, both of them couldn't make it. Later on when the common room was occupied by _night owls_ studying, the girls stopped the chatter and went to read in their respective dorms. 

~  
She had lived, although secluded, surrounded by so much nature that it was as entwined with her as her hair locks were with each other. Due to classes not starting before 8 am, she decided to take a stroll around the campus around 5 on the morning. 

Once her Snickers were tied up and she had comfortable clothes on, she stepped foot out of her rooms to find 7th years asleep in the couches of the common room, books around them and on the tables some mugs with something that defiantly wasn't coffee but apparently didn't hold them up as much as the beverage would have. 

_Snap! I completely forgot to take something from the banquet to eat before running._ Ever since she stopped being around kids her age for an unknown reason she couldn't withstand physical activity without eating, otherwise she would get really dizzy and being at the border of fainting. 

_No other choice left than to wander through the school and see if I am able to find the kitchens._

Upon descending the stairs, some portraits started asking her questions and complained about being woken up so early. Somehow this caused her to be scared about some staff member of the school coming and scolding her but as far as she knew, she wasn't breaking any law by doing good to her body although she wasn't sure if the chefs would be please by her presence in the kitchens. 

As she walked downwards in the castle the image of food came to her mind and it translated into words once she was completely sure she was lost. At the mention of food, driven by desire, a little figure sprouted from nowhere and looked quizzically at her. 

“Hello, Miss, may I be of any help?” said the tiny figure who was wearing ratchet clothes, had big bat like eyes, funnily enough, had big ears that had a similarity with bat wings, and a longish nose; asides from that, he was extremely skinny and pale. _It cannot be a human and if it is… Is the school keeping tiny slaves? ___

__“Ummm, hello… I am sorry who are you?” asked the girl, genuinely intrigued by the apparition_ _

__“Oh, yes, yes, now that Dobby is a free elf, Dobby must introduced himself as a free being!–the little figure said with proud eyes and a self beaming disposition towards itself– My name is Dobby and I am a hous- used to be a house elf, now I am free elf that works here at school with the rest of the elves!”_ _

___So this is what a house elf looks like._ Whenever they had caused trouble due to their games Draco would suggest they call the house elf to help them clean all the mess up but since Amethyst had never seen one and was afraid of doing so, Draco wouldn't bother and clean up the messes with her. _ _

__

__“My name is Amethyst”_ _

__“ _ **Amethyst!?**_ Ex-master’s Draco friend?” the little figure had a hunting look on his face but it was changed into one of happiness “AMETHYST, MISS AMETHYST! Oh, yes, you. Master Draco would always talk about your adventures and always, always, asked why I couldn't be you!” _ _

__Her first time seeing an elf and it ended up being the little one she was so afraid of looking at. After the two understood who each of them were, they embarked upon a long conversation of how Dobby ended up at Hogwarts followed by various breads with jam, that apparated by Dobby for Amethyst. She felt so silly at being afraid of such a friendly companion and without minding the hour Amethyst started hearing noise coming from the halls. She was still in her running clothes and she didn't know how she was going to cross the halls without her school garments._ _

__“Dobby, the hour! I am so sorry but I need to prepare for class” announced the girl before fleeing in the lookout for professors. Thankfully she didn't came across a single one and for that she blessed her heart and went to her room to change into her robes. _She promised herself to be more careful with the hour onwards.__ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading >.< Please leave some comments, they are the greatest motivation.


	6. The cure to a zit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, the relationship seems to come back to normal and zit's are running away from the students

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short and sweet chapter of this long adventure! Enjoy it.

Professor Sprout classroom looked like Mama’s Ramos backyard full of plants with unconventional structures and peculiar odors roaming all over the class. She couldn't try the texture of most of them since a big number of them, as far as she remember, were poisonous to the touch without going through certain processes to obliterate their toxicity. The classroom was encased by a crystal clear glass that formed a hemisphere. Since it was magically enchanted, it didn't need any heaters to stay warm during cold months or air conditioners to keep it cool during the hot ones. It had a precise temperature for each of the places you moved, specially done so for the plants and fungus. 

“Feeling like a little girl in a Christmas” Malfoy remarked behind the curious girl 

“Christmas aren't the same for me as they once were before everything”

The white-blonde didn't have time to affirmed Amethyst's words since Professor Sprout entered the classroom wearing a pair of no-stick gloves and a broad smile which made itself way more cheerful thanks to the woman’s bright eyes. _It is going to be a delight of a class._

“Hello, dear, my name is Professor Sprout. Welcome to my class. I bet your grandmother was an even greater teacher” Sprout said to Amethyst, while counting the gloves that she would deliver to the class.

“Today, we will be doing a not-favorite of the students. We are going to extract bubotuber pus- immediately various groans were heard among the students along with a few whimpers here and there- Please, children, don’t be so quick to judge, this plant is a great help to a big portion of you. Can anyone tell me why?” 

_I know this stuff. It isn't a show off act._

“It helps to cure cases of severe acne, Professor, but certain precautions are needed” responded Amethyst, knowing quite well she had brought with her a good dose of the pus to help if needed.

“As with everything in life, dear. Now, children, your peer has told us a little bit about the plant, yet some reading is still required. As you are accustomed, the best outcome of the class will be awarded with 20 points and Miss Ramos you have won 10 point.” With that the teacher flickered her wand, sending to each student a pair of gloves and googles. 

Amethyst prepared the doses she needed of the bubotuber pus herselfm so the reading was something she skipped altogether and instead she began to assambled the materials for work. By her side the blond had a stiffened posture and an unrelaxed rhythm of breathing. 

“Draco, today, I met something, sorry, someone, special” trying to break the seemingly formed layer of ice wasn't a bother at all not after the fight. _Things were supposed to be better now._

“Here in Hogwarts? It must be someone I don't know because I don't recall anyone out of the ordinary here.” said Malfoy with an air of curiosity that he tried to mask with a fake bored tone; Alas, the glimmer in his eyes betrayed him. 

“While, I was trying to find food” this in exchange made the boy turned to her with quizzical look on his face. _This girl, seriously?_

“You still eat every thing that crosses your path, Miss Ramos?” since the parties started Amethyst would go with Draco on **food hunts** but they would only choose the best of the best regarding their plates. She liked to eat but was extremely picky about the whole deal.  
One time Draco ~~stole~~ borrowed Narcissa’s enchanted handbag in order to take as much food with them as possible. Once the pair thought they had collected enough treasures, they went and hid behind the stages that were usually occupied with bands that constructed the parties’ ambience. Sadly, that day they didn't count on their comestible disappearing in the vast world of his mother’s purse. Their short limbs couldn't take a hold of anything. Eventually, they forgot about the food while playing “the absorbing monster”. 

“How do you think I conceiver my legs, Mr Malfoy? Anyway, I met Dobby! He was so adorable! He even share with me some food” said the girl trying to squish the liquid out of the plant while Malfoy stold glances of her out of the corner of his eye. 

Malfoy didn't seemed thrilled by the idea of her meeting and sharing breakfast with his _ex-house elf _and his sudden facial expression changed show it off. Silence enveloped the pair and the girl felt the happiness of the moment slip out of her grasp. All around her, she could hear her peers discussing how gross the sticky substance was. Some of their aprons were splashed with the pus and Professor sprout was already rushing to help a student who almost smear pus on their skin. As bad as it smelled, extracting it from the plant was oddly satisfying as much as popping a zit. _Okay, that is borderline disgusting.___

____

____

____

____

____

____

She tried to pay little mind to Malfoy’s display of discomfort and instead decided to show kindness as a treatment. At least he hadn't said anything rude about the situation. Maybe he was trying to be a little more tolerant. _Maybe_. The pair successfully diluted the pus and showed it to Professor Sprout, who awarded them their respective points. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Would you use the pus to help with a zit?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
